


Lex Figures it Out

by Crazyreader2468



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/pseuds/Crazyreader2468
Summary: After the events in “Fly Hard” Lex visits his physician to get his wound checked out. After the physician’s surprising observations, Lex begins to suspect that the mild-mannered but irritating Clark Kent has been hiding a secret.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane/Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lex Figures it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the episode "Fly Hard" the other day, and I suddenly realized there were several huge questions that I thought Lex would logically have. The episode didn’t address them (of course). So I contemplated them and came up with the plot for this story. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Certainly not me, unfortunately.

After the harrowing events over the weekend at the Planet, Lex was in the office of his family doctor. To check the healing of the gunshot wound he had suffered. The one that he supposedly survived only because of the actions of one Clark Kent. The very actions whose validity Lex had begun to question. 

Dr. Michaels removed the dressing and studied the wound in silence. Lex was surprised when the physician looked up at him with a questioning glance.

“I thought you said you hadn’t yet received any treatment for this injury, Mr. Luthor.”

Luthor considered the doctor’s question, wondering where the man was heading with the question. “No, it happened last evening, and I simply went home after we were rescued because I was exhausted from being kidnapped. Since there was no apparent need for immediate attention, I thought I could wait until today to see you.” Lex watched a strange look cross the man’s eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Because this wound appears to have been cauterized.”

“Well, one of the other hostages applied what he called a 'native cure'. I believe he applied a mixture of the saliva from a person chewing gum, the freshly-squeezed juice of an orange, and tea leaves from several tea bags to the wound. Before he did that, I was in the process of fainting from a loss of blood.”

Dr. Michaels considered Lex’s words for a moment then shook his head. “I don’t know why this man applied such a concoction to your wound, but a mixture of such ingredients would, in no way, provide a cauterizing effect.”

Lex shrugged off the statement. “I don’t know, Doctor, because it certainly improved my condition. It stopped the bleeding, and I stopped feeling faint.”

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps I need to talk to this man and get the exact ingredients of this concoction. It might just revolutionize emergency medicine.”

Lex suddenly was overcome with impatience at the physician’s strange behavior. “His name is Clark Kent and he works at the Daily Planet. Check with him if you must, but can you hurry up my appointment? I have things I need to do.”

Dr. Michaels nodded, and began to clean the wound and apply a clean dressing on it without further questioning. He wrote out instructions for Lex to follow in the care of the injury and advised him to return to the clinic in two weeks, or before should any concerns or infection occur. Lex grabbed the sheet out of the doctor’s hand and stormed out of the exam room. Nodding at his bodyguard who had waited for him in the waiting room, Lex rushed out of the building and to his limo.

As the buildings of downtown passed by, Lex looked out the window with a stony expression on his face, contemplating the mystery in front of him. Something wasn’t making sense. At the time of the gunshot, and the care provided to him, Lex was too preoccupied to realize that something wasn’t right. But now, considering everything, several things weren’t making sense to him.

Something had cauterized his wound. Dr. Michaels didn’t think it could have been the concoction Kent had poured on it. All Lex could remember of that exact moment was the burning sensation, which he had attributed to the mixture. But what if it wasn’t the mixture? Perhaps Kent somehow was able to cauterize the wound. But how could he have done that?

The only individual Lex could think of who could do something like that was the alien from Krypton. Lex had seen Superman apply his heat vision several times over the past year, and he knew the actual heat vision was invisible to the naked eye. Only the result could be seen.

Kent had always struck Lex as somewhat strange. And the animosity he had felt for Lex was apparent from their very first meeting. Lex, if he gave it a momentary thought, would wonder the reason for such animosity, for he couldn't think of any reasons for gaining a lowly reporter's animosity before their first meeting.

What if Clark Kent and Superman were actually the same person? Was that even possible?

In his musings about his enemy, Lex had often wondered where such a being would live. Where would he hide from the general public when he wasn’t performing his so-called ‘heroic’ acts? Where would be the simplest place to hide but among unsuspecting humans? Masquerading as one of them, under a false identity?

As he considered this new revelation, the limo arrived at his penthouse. Luthor got out of the limo, stormed into the building and into the private elevator. Entering his office, he sensed Nigel, his faithful British servant, following behind him into his office. Lex turned on his heels and asked in an irritated tone, “What are you doing, Nigel? Why are you crowding me?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I sense there is something wrong.”

Lex shook his head and went around his desk and sat down. Looking up at the man, Lex asked, “Were you ever able to collect anything of interest on Kent?”

“No, you told us to stop and instead concentrate on Superman, when we weren’t able to find anything on Kent, no matter how hard we worked at it.”

“Consider it an order. Resume surveillance on Kent. We need to find something on him!”

“May I be so bold, Mr. Luthor, to ask what has caused this sudden interest in Clark Kent?”

“I don’t need to tell you.” Lex rubbed his eyes. Leaning back in his chair, he said, “I am sorry, Nigel, but I have reason to suspect that perhaps we haven’t found anything on Superman because Clark Kent is Superman.”

“Really, sir? May I ask how you reached this conclusion?”

“No, you may not. However, let me know if you find out anything at all on Mr. Kent.”

“If I may suggest one thing, sir?”

Lex gave his trusted servant a long, drawn-out look. Sitting up in his chair, he asked, “What is it?”

“The Kryptonite we are refining, perhaps we don’t need to test it first. Perhaps simply proceed with your plan to enclose him in it. Or, in this case, Mr. Kent. If you are not correct about Kent being Superman, the cage wouldn’t affect him.”

“Hm. And it would catch him by surprise, in more ways than one.” Lex bounced a finger off his chin. “I’ll consider this. However, do not share this idea, or my suspicion, with anyone. And let me know right away if anything is discovered.”

“Certainly, Sir.”

~~Two Weeks Later~~

It wasn't even ten a.m. and Clark was already tired. He had been getting ready for work when he heard fire alarms. After putting out the fire, which ended up being a high-rise apartment building on fire, and a quick shower to get rid of the door and smell, Clark arrived at work only half an hour late, which he thought was pretty good, all things considered. Perry, however, was pacing in his office ranting about “why aren’t my reporters around?” Clark didn’t even have to use his superhearing to know what he was saying. After a deep breath, Clark approached his boss’ office. 

Knocking on the open door, Clark walked in without an invite. “Sorry, Perry, I...my parents called with a small non-emergency type of emergency. I had to help them. I’m sorry, it took longer than I expected.” 

Perry’s shoulders sank to a normal position as he looked up at his reporter. “Sorry, Clark, I...I guess I am still on edge since the whole 'being held hostage' fiasco.”

“Is there something wrong, Perry? Did you need Lois or me?”

“No, well, something has made me nervous. That no-good Luthor sent over a message for you. I was just wondering what it’s all about.”

“For me?” Trying to keep any bitterness out of his voice, he asked, “Not Lois?”

“Yeah, that English snob of a butler gave me the impression Luthor expects an answer yesterday.” Perry handed Clark an envelope and looked at Clark expectantly. Clark’s first instinct was to leave to read the note, but Perry was his boss, after all. He tore open the envelope after finding nothing unusual about it. 

He scanned the contents. “He ‘requests’ I come to his office ASAP to discuss an issue which, and I quote, ‘is very dear to both of us’.” 

“I wonder what he wants. I thought at first it was to thank you for saving his miserable life. He hasn't thanked you, right? I still don’t know how you did that, Kent.” 

Clark shrugged, a self-conscious half-smile on his lips. Ignoring Perry's question, Clark attempted to change the subject. “I have no idea, Perry, what he wants to talk to me about.” 

Perry gestured at this office door with an irritated look on his face. “Well, what are you waiting for, Kent? Get out of here! The quicker you leave, the quicker you can get back here and do what I pay you for.” 

Clark hurried to his desk and out the door before he could ask where Lois was. She was nowhere in sight and her desk appeared as it did on Friday. In other words, she hadn't been in yet. When she's working, Lois' desk looks like one massive whirlwind had hit it.

Because of Superman, Clark wasted no time in getting to Luthor’s office building. He lowered himself to an alley three blocks away, however, to avoid any security cameras his archenemy might have. As he approached the building, Clark thought about the upcoming meeting. He had no doubt what Luthor wanted to talk about. Lois. But the question was: why?

He entered the lobby to find Nigel waiting for him. As he walked over to join the older man, Clark’s lip curled in disgust before he could prevent it. Any other person without super abilities might have missed it, but Clark noticed Nigel's brief smile before his facial expression returned to his usual bland look as Clark reached him. 

“Thank you for your prompt response, Mr. Kent. Mr. Luthor greatly appreciates it.” 

Nigel headed towards the elevator. Clark quickly scanned the lobby but nothing appeared amiss. The image of a mouse entering a snake's den popped into his mind. Clark chided himself for being foolish. Why should he be overly concerned? After all, Clark and Lex weren’t enemies. Superman and Lex were. And regarding Lois, Lex had nothing to worry about from Clark. Lois had been charmed by Lex from the very first moment they met, versus considering Clark like an annoying brother. 

Instead of going up to the top floor, the elevator went down. Clark looked at Nigel, who was staring straight ahead, for an explanation. After all, Lex's office was the penthouse. Nigel remained silent, however. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, rich looking dark wood paneling and a luxuriously thick burgundy carpet met Clark's eyes. 

Nigel quickly led Clark down a short hallway to a double door. He knocked and opened the door, allowing Clark to enter.

“Mr. Kent has arrived, Mr. Luthor," Nigel announced before he closed the door. 

Clark entered a room about half the size of his entire apartment. Along two walls were racks holding various wine bottles, and across from him were barrels of wine. Of course Lex Luthor would have a wine cellar in his office building, Clark thought. Luthor was watching Clark enter, with a small smile on his face, standing in front of what appeared to be a casket of wine. Turning the spigot, he filled the wine glass he was holding and offered it to Clark. 

“No, thank you. It’s a little too early for me. Besides, I’m still working," Clark told him. Luthor placed the wine glass on the table. "Or at least I’m expected back to work after we’re done here," Clark continued. "Speaking of which, Luthor, what is it you wish to discuss?”

“Our experience two Fridays ago was...shall I say, interesting?”

“I’m just glad no one was hurt.” At the sight of Luthor’s raised eyebrow, Clark hurriedly added, “What I meant was, that no one was seriously hurt.” 

“Yes, we do have that to be thankful for.”

A silence fell upon the two men. Clark refused to fidget even though he had to consciously fight to stand still. He met the older man’s direct gaze headlong, silently daring the man to break the silence. 

Putting his wine glass down on the table next to him, Lex began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the stacked wine barrels. “I was wondering something, Clark. I was wondering how exactly you were able to stop the bleeding of my wound.” Smartly turning to face Clark, Luthor said, “My physician stated it appeared as though it had been cauterized. Which was odd, because -- at the Planet office, you had no such tool.” 

Alarm whistles began blowing in Clark’s mind warning him to tread carefully. Just as he thought, Luthor was up to something. And something not good. “Well...that’s why the concoction was so powerful. I have no idea how it works, but it often works in that way. Not always, mind you, and that’s why science hasn’t been able to consistently duplicate the results, but if a person’s lucky, it works.” 

Lex nodded slowly, as if he was digesting the information. “I see.” He brought a finger to the side of his mouth. “That doesn’t sound quite plausible, Clark. That’s why I’m going to do this.” Turning, he appeared to turn the spigot back on, but instead of wine coming out of the barrel, a cage of some sort fell from above them over Clark, who found himself enclosed on all sides by silver bars, which Clark assumed were made out of iron.

Clark presented on the outside a calm but puzzled exterior. “What exactly are you up to, Luthor? Like I said, both Perry and Jimmy know where I’m at.” Approaching the bars, Clark took hold and tested them. They indeed appeared to be iron. However, without warning, their silver color changed to green. Clark quickly released his hands, feeling like he had received third degree burns on his palms. Before realization could truly dawn on him, he began to feel the familiar feeling of kryptonite poisoning. Despite his efforts he slowly sank to the floor. 

"Oh my God, you really are Superman!"

**Author's Note:**

> What you think? You ever wonder why Lex didn’t question his healing? Please let me know what you think and return when I get the next chapter posted. Take care until then and stay safe.


End file.
